1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-76912 discloses a chip resistor that includes an insulating substrate and an electrode formed on one surface of the insulating substrate. The chip resistor is mounted on a mounting substrate by soldering with the one surface of the insulating substrate directed downward.